LATE
by TMadison
Summary: ONE SHOT- Just a view into the life of the Meade family.


**LATE**

_Author's Note: Here is another ONE SHOT. This could actually go with several of the others- Apple, A Very Special Delivery, Higher. _

* * *

Betty watched Hilda place the finally curl in Danielle's hair. Then, she turned to gaze upon the clock on the wall. With each tick, Betty grew more and more anxious that Daniel wasn't home yet. After all, he promised that he would be here.

Over eight months pregnant, Betty waited from her place on the leather sofa.

_Praying. Wishing. Hoping._

If Betty had one wish right now, it would be for time to slow down and for Daniel to speed up and get here. Otherwise, Danielle was going to be heartbroken.

The little girl held eyes closed tight, as Hilda sprayed her hair with hairspray. "Okay…all done." She placed the can of spray back on the table beside the curling iron and brushes. "Now you can go put on that pretty dress that Aunt Christina made for you."

"Do you need my help?" Hilda asked.

"Aunt Hilda. I'm not a baby." Danielle hopped down from the chair and gave her a determined look.

Hilda held her hands up. "Fine…Suit yourself. Just like your mother you are."

"Am not." Danielle pushed her small glasses up her nose and narrowed her eyes.

"Danielle, go get dressed. I can help you."

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" She asked with sad eyes.

Betty knew that Danielle wasn't stupid. She knew that Daniel should be home by now. She didn't have the heart to tell her that she didn't know where her daddy was.

"He's on his way, Baby."

Danielle's frown lifted into a bright smile. Her eyes lit up. Without another word, she rushed off towards her room to get dressed for the father/daughter dance.

As soon as they heard Danielle's bedroom door slam, Betty's head fell back against the back of the couch. "I'm a horrible mother. I just lied to her."

"You are not a horrible mother." Hilda waved her hand. "Anyway, back up should be on the way."

"Why did the Meade plane have to be grounded, today of all days?" Betty asked. "Why did Wilhelmina insist that he go to Los Angeles to help pick out swimwear? He's not even the editor of MODE anymore." The last conversation that Betty had with Daniel was eight hours ago, telling her that he and Emma Leigh were stranded in Ohio. He was doing everything in his power to get home for Danielle.

"Did you call his assistant?"

"She is useless. The only thing she knows how to do is flip her hair and chew gum?" Betty knew that she didn't want to think about Emma Leigh right now, whom had been the source of many fights between her and Daniel lately.

"Did you call her though?"

"She didn't answer her phone." Betty said.

"Why did Daniel hire her?" Hilda asked curiously. "When you were his assistant, you already answered your phone. I think you took the phone in the shower."

"Mid-life crisis….I don't know. I just want him here. He promised Danielle…." She let out a breath. "Is Bobby on his way?"

"I talked to him about a half hour ago…and he couldn't find his shoes." Hilda ranted. "I told him…if he puts them in the closet, they would be there. But no….he just kicks them off wherever. It's like living with an animal."

"What about Papi?" Betty asked.

"At the restaurant…"

Betty groaned. "What about Tyler? Danielle loves her Uncle Tyler."

"Voicemail." Hilda shrugged. "I know that…"

The doorbell rang. "Please be Daniel." Betty tried to get off the couch.

"Stay…I'll get it. Anyway, if it was Daniel, he would have used his key." Hilda started for the door when Danielle bolted out of her bedroom.

"Daddy!" She ran toward the door. Her new dress flapped and her curls bounced against her shoulders. She nearly knocked over Hilda as she flung open the door.

There stood Bobby and Tyler dressed in their best suits. Their smiling face gazed down at their awestruck niece.

"You aren't my Daddy." She said loudly.

Betty knew that she needed to get up from the couch and try to explain why Daddy wasn't going to make it tonight. She made her way over to Danielle.

"Sweetie, Daddy did his best. He would be here, if he could. You are really lucky though. You have two awesome uncles that will be happy to take you."

"Two uncles don't equal my daddy." Danielle lowered her face in disappointment.

"I know…"

"Move it." A voice rang out from down the hall. "Move it…coming through. I'm late."

"Daniel..." Betty felt her spirit lift.

Tyler and Bobby quickly moved aside, as Daniel stepped inside. He dropped his luggage inside the door. His hair was a mess. His shirt was stained. His jacket was torn. It was apparent that he had been through hell to get here.

"Daddy…" Danielle threw her arms around her father. "You did make it."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Daniel looked up at Betty apologetically.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
